From Hatred to Matrimony
by xxxVocaloidAlinaxxx
Summary: After fighting with each other for several years, Zoro has finally realized that he was in love. So, he takes action by asking Sanji to marry him.


One cool summer's eve on Kami Island, Sanji wandered the shore aimlessly. He was actually looking for Zoro, for some reason he asked his to come out to the island tonight. As his mind began to wander, he felt a pair of familiar arms embrace his waist. He smiled warmly, and swiftly turned around to meet his "attacker'.

" Took you long enough to get here." Zoro smiled.

" I got lost, sorry Marimo kun~" he cooed.

" Well, I suppose I can forgive you just this once." he said.

" Now, why exactly am I out here pray tell?" the blonde asked.

" I have something important to talk to you about." he said with a stern face.

He didn't understand, but he felt as if this was the end of his happiness. It seemed as if everything was about to crumble down below him, all signs were pointing to a bad break up. He clenched his fist, and looked down at his feet.

" Lately. . .I've been feeling that there's something in our relationship, and honestly its unsettling." Zoro began.

Sanji tried his best not to cry, but it was as if his body was cooperating with his mind. Just thinking about looking at Zoro's guilt written face makes him uneasy, he really didn't want it to end. He felt his heart pound harshly against his chest, and his face was burning. It was truly uncomfortable to know your own downfall, and it was driving Sanji insane. He thought that all the pain he was going through was going to disappear in Zoro's eyes, but he was afraid that those somber black eyes were just going to intensify it.

" Listen, I've been doing some thinking. . .and I want to end it all. I want these feelings to leave my being." he said.

" Please. . ." he shuddered.

The swordsman looked at his blonde lover, and sighed. He wasn't sure how to ask this question without making a mistake like usual. Whenever he wanted to be sincere and romantic, something always went wrong. He hoped Sanji wasn't struggling.

" Whatever I did to make you want to do this, I'm sorry." he hiccupped.

" Cook. . .what are you talking about?" he asked.

" Zoro. . .please don't leave me." Sanji said with a shudder.

" _Nani?" _he asked.

" Please. . .don't leave me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm begging you, please don't leave me!" he cried.

As the tears fell from Sanji's ocean blue eyes, Zoro did nothing, but smile. He couldn't believe his eyes, he must've said something that caused a misunderstanding. He took Sanji's face between his hands, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sanji's eyes opened wide as he slowly wrapped his arms around his marimo's neck. He felt all the pain in his body drift away, just by one little kiss. Once Zoro broke the kiss, they smiled warmly at each other.

" Baka Ero-Cook. . .I'm not leaving you." he laughed.

" Huh?" he asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

" I came to ask you to marry me, not to break up with you." Zoro explained.

" Oh thank goodness, I really thought that. . .wait, what?!" he jumped

As Zoro dropped to one knee, Sanji clenched his chest tightly in excitement and astonishment. He thought this was all a joke, but Zoro wasn't playing. Out of the swordsman's pocket came a small black box. Once it was opened, a large diamond ring was presented to Sanji.

" Blackleg Sanji, will you be as to do me the honor of becoming Roronoa Sanji?" Zoro asked.

He looked up at the trembling blonde, and smiled. He could tell that he was overwhelmed with joy. He wasn't sure when he was going to her an answer, but it soon came.

" Yes. . .yes. . .a thousand times yes! Of course I'll marry you!" he said.

As the ring was placed on his finger, Zoro lifted him up, and kissed him roughly. The background was filled with fireworks( Usopp), and cheers from the crew. It was truly a moment of celebration, and the crew was ready to party.

" Show us the ring, Cook san!" Robin called.

" Yeah, let's see it Sanji kun!" Nami yelled.

Sanji lifted his left hand, and showed off his newest accessory. A 14 karat diamond ring, surrounded by emeralds, the crew went crazy as it shimmered in the moonlight.


End file.
